


Blue Blood

by PinkRitzy



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), ahit - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Mention of forced marriage, Murder, Sailor is just awful, Small implication of rape in the first chapter, Violence, tags and rating may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRitzy/pseuds/PinkRitzy
Summary: Valerie never believed she was meant to be the Empress of her kingdom and after finding out about the family's secret, she thinks she now knows why. She decides to run away and after ending up in an unknown planet, she begins to walk along a thrawn path.
Relationships: The Empress (A Hat in Time) & Original Character(s), oc and oc(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Tainted Royalty

" Its difficult to paint when the wind is this strong, my hair goes all over the place and its bothersome." The princess complained, placing the easel with a nearly empty canvas on the side of her bedroom before sitting down on the side of her bed where her brother also sat. He only smiled.

" You're painting on the top of the moors so yes, it will be windy." He replied, finding her complaining amusing. She sighed, not responding to his statement. With that, he changed the subject. " I heard mother saying to father last week that she wished you stuck with playing the flute rather than committing yourself to painting." Valerie shot him an irritated side glance.

" So what? Her opinion doesn't matter in this situation." Valerie replied. " She sure didn't care about what her mother thought when she decided to marry a common folk rather than someone of royal blood." She added with a grumble. She stood up and walked to the other side of the bed to rearrange her pillows. Her brother turned his body side ways to face her, smiling. Valerie knew that Tyler found her complaints about their parents satisfying. I can't blame him, she thought to herself. Once she finished with rearranging the pillows, she glanced at her window, the sky was pale blue, with mixes of orange and pink. " Speaking of them, we should let them know that dinner will be served soon." she said, quickly walking out of the her bedroom with her hands clasped together. She walked down the hallway and took a turn, assuming they're in the main room. She went down the stairs and to no surprise there they were, sitting beside the glass coffee table, chatting.

Her mother faced her and gave her a warm smile." Hello sweetheart." Her mother said. Valerie returned the smile.

" Hello, just wanted to remind you that dinner will be served soon, the sun is setting and it's best to get prepared now." She reminded them, still having her hands clasped together. When her parents forget dinner is getting served soon, they take their sweet time in getting themselves to finish their conversations and actually head to the dining room. She hated it.

" Oh thank you for reminding us again, we are getting so old we're forgetting even the smallest things." Both of her parents chuckled.

" See you at dinner." With that, Valerie turned around and walked back to her bedroom, this time not finding her brother in it. She sighs, closing her window and then turning to her desk. It had two perfumes and a mini plushie of a cat. What stood out was the small journal and the fountain pen besides it. Valerie slides the pen aside and sits down at the desk, opening the journal. She looks at the pages, finding sketches of landscapes, small creatures and a few portraits of people. She sighs, wishing she could be out more often in the public and do more activities. Have actual conversations with her people. Will definitely be doing that when I'm Empress she thought to herself, still looking at the drawings in the journal. Not one day passed where she didn't feel a void in herself and a desire to get out of her dull routine. " Mother won't even be able to keep me here all day once I'm a bit older." Valerie said to herself softly. She spends a few more minutes silently looking at the sketches in the journal before she hears a bell. She shuts the journal and gets up, this time, walking slowly down the hallway. She glanced at the side of the walls, observing the pictures of previous rulers that she typically ignored. She has been thinking about her past relatives in the past month. Strangely she hardly felt any connection to them but she assumed it was because she never actually got any information on them. She goes down the stairs once more and heads to the dining room, everyone already at their seats, waiting for her to sit down in order to begin eating. They spent the whole dinner eating in silent and by the end, only she and her mother were at the dining table. " You are the one who always finishes first." Her mother said, breaking the silence.

" And you're the one who always finishes last." Valerie replied dryly. Her mother glanced at her for a second before taking another bite of her food. " I only wanted to speak to you." Valerie added, not wanting to get her mother vexed over her attitude.

"hmm"

" I don't believe we ever had a conversation about our ancestors so out of pure curiosity, do you think you could tell me some information of them?" Her mother lightened up at that.

" Why of course! I was waiting for the day we could finally speak of them." She responded, her tone filled with excitement. With that, she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up, walking out of the dining room. Valerie followed her out of the room. Her mother led her to the hallway she was previously in and began scanning the pictures, looking at who to start at. She smiled and pointed at a young man. " This fellow here was a cousin of my great grandfather on my father's side. Obviously the poor man died young during the revolution that was taking place at the time. A mob had beat him to death." She explained, a hint of sadness in her tone. Valerie simply nodded, looking at the picture of the man. With the posture he was in and the clothing he was wearing, he appeared to be a soldier or a guard. Looks like he was on his early 20s, Valerie thought to herself. She then pointed at a picture of a woman who clearly was a previous Empress. " This dear here is my grandmother on my mother's side." she stated, now pointing at her picture. Valerie nodded once more, she realized how strange this woman's eyes looked and yet they were so beautiful. They were a shade of pale blue but almost gray. Mother is giving her recent relatives the attention Valerie thought to herself. " The man right next to your great grandmother's picture is your great grandfather, his life was a rollercoaster."

" And why is that?" Valerie asked

" You see, he kidnapped your great grandmother so he would be able-"

" He what?" Valerie asked, edge filling her tone. Valerie was surprised at how quickly that escalated. Her mother stared at her for a moment with wide eyes before repeating what she said.

" He kidnapped your great grandmother so he would be the one to marry her instead of the man she was originally with. When she found out she was having his child, the man she was with left her, not wanting to be with a woman who was pregnant with another man's child and she had not choice but to marry him in order to keep her reputation clean among the people and her family. Not long after that, your great grandfather was dia-"

" Stop. Just stop." Her mother looked at her in surprise once again. " What you're telling me right now is that we and everyone after my great grandmother were never meant to have royal blood let alone be born? " She asked, her eyes fixated at her mother.

" Well yes but it happened so long ago and all happens for a reason dear I am not-"

" Is this why you never let me go out?" She asked, the edge not leaving her tone. There was a moment of silence and Valerie didn't take her eyes off of her mom.

" No no no-"

" Lies!" She hissed, her voice filled with rage. " If it happened oh so long ago you wouldn't keep me here cooped up all the time!" She added. Valerie couldn't believe that her mother even attempted to hide it. It would explain why her mother also focused more on her brother's love life rather than hers, despite the fact that he isn't the heir to the throne. All of this made her heart feel heavy. If anything, it seems like her great grandmother's life was more of a roller coaster. Everything was silent once more, but the tension in the atmosphere didn't falter. Her mother seemed alarmed at Valerie's sudden anger and Valerie couldn't help but feel sorry for frightening her but she didn't let herself show it. "We do not speak of this again." Valerie hissed. She whipped her body around and stormed off to her room, slamming the door shut with her mother left alone in the hallway.


	2. Outrun the works

The palace was completely quiet. The princess never kept nights like this for granted considering the constant activity in the palace that started at dawn. Tonight was different. Valerie scanned her closet and found the black cloak she kept hidden. She yanked it out of the hanger and brushed her hand against it, getting rid of the dust it collected. Before she put it on, she scanned the closet once more, this time taking out a pink pet travel bag. She knelt down next to a stack of wet food and shoved in all the wet food she can put in on the pockets located on the side of the bag before going over to the other side of her room where her furry friend laid. She grabbed the cat-like creature and gently placed her in the bag, zipping it up. " You can sleep on the bed once we leave hun." She said softly as she put on the cloak. She glanced at her bed and saw the karambit knife that laid on her desk." I almost forgot about this." She said to herself as she went over to grab it. Mother wouldn't mind now would she, Valerie thought to herself. With that, she grabbed the pink bag and slowly opened the door. The only thing that kept the palace lid up were the few lights that were kept on. Even the servants should be asleep by now, she thought to herself. She went down the stairs that led to the main room and made her way to the back. It reminded her of the days she would go out to see Kadian. She frowned at the thought and quickly pushed it away. She sighed once she reached the doors, knowing that these doors were never quiet when opened. She turned the lock and slowly turned the door knob of the right door. She tensed at the creaking of the door and stopped. She put the pet bag down and managed to push it to the other side of the door, only receiving a sound of protest from the animal inside. She continued opening the door and she got tense once more at the sound of the door's loud creaking. She slid out to the other side of the door and softly closed the door, hoping that didn't manage to get anyone's attention. She huffed and lifted the bag off the ground. She looked around, she forgot how unsettling the back of the palace was at night. She continued walking to the left, eventually making it to the garage door. She tapped in the code for the garage door and fortunately, it opened smoothly. The lights turned on and Valerie walked in. The only sound that can be heard was the tapping of her shoes. She made her way to the spaceship and entered, putting the pet bag down and unzipping it. The cat immediately hopped out and looked around frantically before looking back at Valerie with huge eyes. " Don't worry C.C you're fine." Valerie reassured, smiling at her. C.C didn't respond(obviously), she simply continued staring at Valerie. Valerie walked past her and sat down at the driving seat, activating the space ship. Before Valerie could do anything else, a voice interrupted her.  
" Just what in the world are you doing Valerie?!" Valerie jumped, startled at the voice and whipped around to face the direction where the voice was coming from. At the entrance of the spaceship stood a Tyler in a bathrobe, looking at her with bewilderment. Valerie was slightly relieved to see it was just her younger brother and not one of her parents. She stood up, putting her hands up to her chest.  
" Tyler listen to me, go outside so we can talk about this ." Tyler stayed where he was for a moment, staring at her before stepping outside. Valerie stepped out a few seconds after him. " Tyler, mother told me something two nights ago that led me to the decision of leaving this planet and I need you to understand me." Valerie said, wasting no time in getting straight to the point.  
Tyler eyes widen at the mention of leaving the planet. " Heavens Valerie, tell me what mother said."  
" Our great grandfather took something that didn't belong to him and that was our great grandmother. He got her pregnant and her fiancé left her. We were by no means suppose to be royal let alone exist." She explained. " So I'm leaving, I never wanted to be Empress and I certainly don't want to be now."  
" Valerie this is absolutely ridiculous what is mother and father going to think about you doing something like this!?" He asked, clearly distressed.  
" Quiet down! It doesn't matter what they think!" She snapped. For once Tyler didn't seem to enjoy her inconsideration regarding her parents' thoughts. " Please go to bed and pretend you never saw me here. You will be the heir to the throne now." She added. She was hoping it would convince him but it only seemed to have aggravate him.  
" No! I'm not going to let you leave you here! You're my sister for heaven's sake!" He yelled, taking a step forward to her. Valerie growled and moved her head slightly back.  
" Back off!" The moment Tyler laid his hand on her, Valerie swung a punch at her brother's face who quickly tackled her down the floor in return. Valerie pushed her hands against his chest, trying to get him off but he hardly budged. " Get off of me!" Valerie growled. Tyler responded with a restrained growl and only placed more of his weight onto her. Only when Tyler began trying to pin her arms did the princess begin to panic. She couldn't let him beat her into staying. Remembering the karambit knife that she placed between her breast earlier she took it out and unsheathed it. Before Tyler could properly react to this she placed the knife at the back of his throat and drew it across his skin. The prince stiffened and let out a sharp gasp. Valerie quickly pushed him off and he fell to his side, his eyes filled with terror. Valerie only stared at her brother in horror as a puddle of blood quickly became visible behind his neck. He laid completely still and was breathing heavily, no longer seeming to acknowledge the presence of Valerie. Valerie noticed a wet stain forming at the bottom of her brother’s now loosened bathrobe and Valerie realized exactly what she has just done. Tears filled her eyes, " Damn you! Damn you!" Valerie choked out. " You should have just-" Valerie broke out in a sob and ran back into the spaceship with the bloody knife in her hand, no longer being able to bear the sight of her brother. She dropped the knife to the floor and went back to the driving seat. She hastly pushed a few more buttons and the ship blasted off to the heavy night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: No one told you like was gonna be this waaay. Lol anyways just wanted to say that once I learn how I will be adding images in the beginning of the chapters! 
> 
> This chapter was short but the next one will be a lot longer. The Empress will be making her first appearance and maybe we will be getting some flashbacks


End file.
